For Vengeance For War For Victory For Love
by Tsukiji crest
Summary: A story about love and a revenge that leads into a destructive war. AmberxSofia


**CH 1**

"The wizards, gnomes, trolls, and centaurs have given us their full support for the war that is headed right towards our kingdoms" king Rowland informed the other rulers.

"We still need to put up a barrier on the other side of the enchanted forest, right on top of its border" said emperor Quon.

"My people will guard the eastern waters, seeing that there are underwater caverns that can lead straight into the centers of towns or villages, and I have also given medallions to some of my soldiers in order for them to be able to walk on land and they will also be accompanied by Plank" Said queen Emmaline.

"My troops are ready as well and are guarding the mountains as we speak. They have also been instructed to not take any prisoners" king Garrick told them with a scowl.

"I see that you are as merciless as ever, but I believe that even if they did attack we should pity them if they surrender" queen Cecily said.

"Merciless or not they have declared war and I assure you that they wouldn't take any pity on us if we were to surrender" king Garrick responded back.

"You are correct that they would not show mercy, but it is also why we should" king Habib spoke.

"Well then, how about we put it up for a vote"king Rowland suggested. "Those in favor to not take any prisoners raise your hands" at that moment 5 rose their hands and those to show mercy 15 rose their hands "then there you have it we shall be merciful. Now for the last of our topics. We all agree that our children that have not graduated will hear as little as possible for now"

"Agree!" It was the only thing that all the 10 kingdoms had agreed on without an argument.

 **The Next Day**

*BANG*

MC: "And they're off. Both Royal Prep High and Prince Academy have a strong start. Will Royal Prep High be able to bring back their crown or will Prince academy take the crown once again!"

Unlike the course from when they were young this course was twice as long and with more stages to show off their skills. Sofia and Hugo flew through the Geyser stage like it was nothing, but so did their opponents. They were neck to neck until they arrived to the Enchanted walls stage. The walls moved from all directions. Sofia tried to fly over and under. She was almost out, when she saw one of the other team member bump Hugo against the wall and causing him to lose balance. Sofia rush to him and grabbed his hand just a few meters of the ground. Hugo got horse and both tries their best to catch up. Luckily, the mystic fog stage was next and the other two hadn't been able to get out.

MC: And you can feel the tension from both sides of the arena. Who will get out first?! And , and.. And Its Royal Prep High!

And cheers went off, once Hugo and Sofia came into sight. Both rushed to the finish line but it wasn't long for the other team to follow right after them.

MC: But wait Prince Academy is gaining speed, giving them the chance to be neck and neck!

Both teams trying their best to pull ahead even if it was just one centimeter.

MC:Oh, what's this Prince Academy pulls ahead by a nose! What will royal prep high do now!?

Sofia and Hugo had to think fast they decided to do a wing blast before they fell behind even more. Hugo flew behind Sofia, grabbed his horse tight in order for his horse to start flapping his wings and give Sofia the extra boost she need it to fly ahead and win the race.

MC: Royal Prep High wins! Royal Prep High wins!

The crowd started to cheer and sing:

Huzzah! Huzzah!

For royal prep high for the red and green and blue

We're all for one and one for all

At RPA you'll hear our royal call

Huzzah! Huzzah!

For royal prep

Yes we're loyal through and through

We rule on the field and off it too

Cause at royal prep high we're true

 **Dark Ever Forest**

In the meantime, deep in the dark ever forest were only darkness and sadness roams free and wide, a castle stood surrounded by a moat of mucky black water that if someone probably fell in not even their bones would pop back up. Beyond the moat was a tall wall that surrounded the castle,but once in side flowers bloomed. Flowers so alluring and radiant that glow beautifully even in such a sorrowful area, but their beauty is only a distraction for the pain that they can bring to one who consumes it. Creating one's worst nightmares come to life, driving oneself to the edge of despair and in to an abyss of insanity. Inside the castle there wasn't much but one royal seat where a shadow sat.

"That odious of a princess will rue the day that she ever crossed paths with me. I will show her what it feels to be locked inside a cage like an animal, to have everything be taken away. I will destroy everyone that she loves, that her heart won't be able to take any more loss, her soul will break and she is will be left as a mindless and empty girl." The dark figure finished with a villainous smile and empty gaze.

 **After the race**

"I still can't believe we won". Sofia was beaming with happiness.

"I know what you mean Sof, after all they did beat us last year". James responded a bit disappointed.

"Yes, but what your forgetting James is that the only reason they beat us was because Sofia was injured and couldn't compete". Amber countered him.

"Settle down you three" King Rowland spoke "It doesn't matter what happened last year what matters is that Sofia and Hugo played a great game and because of their hard work royal prep high brought the crown back home!

"Oh Rowland," Queen Miranda smiled as she saw her husband be all giddy about the win as if he had won it "now, once we get home you three better get ready for the victory party".

All three reassured they will get ready once they arrived back at the castle.

 **At the castle**

Once they family arrived they all went to get ready for the victory party that Hugo's family was throwing at their kingdom.

Once Sofia was ready, she went to go check on Amber. Sofia knocked on Amber's door.

"Come in" Amber responded. Sofia walked in and as she closed the door she spoke " I just came in to see of you were ready to go?" When she walked in she was lost in words, she looked at Amber in awe but snapped right out of it when Amber asked her to help her with her dress.

As Sofia helped Amber with the back of her dress, both girls didn't realize, how both of their hearts raced and how nerve wrecking each one was. And, just how both could not sense how each one felt at that moment, both girls had no idea how the other felt for the other.

"Ok, all done" Sofia spoke softly.

"Great" Amber smiled as she walked toward the mirror to look at her self.

"You look amazing Amber" Sofia reassured her.

Amber turned to Sofia and approached her"Have you decided on who you are going to take to the End of the year Ball?"

Sofia gave her a half hearted smile "I actually haven't even thought about the end of the year ball. What about you, Amber?"

Amber was relieved to hear Sofia's words, "Oh, I haven't thought about it either and well actually, no one has asked me yet.

Both girls were so relieved from the answers they were given. They looked in each other's eyes like they wanted to say something but were so scared to, because once it was said it would be out there and both girls were so afraid to lose the one another. It was a strange feeling for both to not be able to say what they wanted. Whenever, Amber wanted something nothing could stand in her way, and for Sofia she is known to be one of the most courageous princess out there.

James came into Amber's room and told both girls that the carriage is waiting for them down stairs. Amber reached for Sofia's hand and both walked hand in hand to the carriage.

 **Near the Borders**

"Today of All days!" A king growled. " Well, let's get this over with, than. CHARGE!" The king led them into battle.

"Father, up in the sky, Dragon Harpies!" screamed out Prince Axel.

The King raised his sword and moved it forwards for the signal. Off went the magic concussion that Cedric made combined with the magic dust from the trolls caverns which turned living things into stones. The cannons hit some of the targets and down came the Dragon Harpies. They fought valiantly, soldiers slashed dodged spiked blocked and pierced to protect their home. Wizard healed the wounded as much as they could and protected them by making shields above them so that fire cannon balls wouldn't hit them, it took a toll of their body but they kept going. It looked as if just a bit more and they would win the battle. But then Out of nowhere thousands more of the enemy appeared they were outnumbered.

"Father it's an ambush" Prince Axel yelled as he raced towards the enemy. He slashed through the enemy with great ease. He turned to see if any of his soldiers needed help. That is when he saw that his father had let his guard down and was about to be slaughtered like an animal. He hurried to reach his father in time by fighting any villianace soul in his path and right before the sword landed on his father he stopped it at his father's dismay.

"I thought you said to never take our eyes away from the enemy" Prince Axel smirked at the king.

"Yes, I did say that but, I have that privilege, for I have you." his father said back with a smile. Prince Axel could feel how proud he felt of him.

"Child do you really think you have the skill to go up against me?!" The night in black and yellow armor spoke with a raspy voice and a chuckle as if prince Axel was an insignificant opponent.

"Well come at at me and find out" Prince Axel told him with full confidence in his voice.

"You, underestimating me will cost you , your life. For I am Sir Oliver." he softly finished as he charged.

King Garrick believed Axel could handle him and left to help the other side.

Prince Axel tried his best he block every single attack from him and had his shots in as well but sadly Sir Oliver had blocked all the attacks as well.

"You are a disgrace as a knight" Axel told him.

Axel statement only made Sir Oliver's anger grow. Sir Oliver's speed began to grow faster while Axel's started to become slower from exhaustion or so he thought. In a blink of an eye Prince Axel felt something cold that gave him a burning sensation on his abdominal side and when he finally realized that he had been struck he had fallen from his horse. His opponent walked towards him to finish him off; but luckily, Sir Oliver was struck by an arrow and realized that if he didn't leave he would either be captured and tortured or killed on the spot. "Hope to see you again" He told Axel before he left.

Everyone was relieved that even though things were not looking great they were able to make the enemy fall back. The king went to look for Axel on the other side of the battle field. When the king arrived, he saw one of the giants carrying Axel as a wizard tried to heal him. King Garrick rushed towards them to see Axel. The king was told that the prince is gravely injured but that he should make it, but that they needed to get him home as soon as possible. The giant placed the prince of a flying carriage and rushed him home. But, sadly King Garrick had to stay to make sure that everyone else, could also make it back home.


End file.
